Suficiente Chocolate
by Lunatica Lewin
Summary: Es un one-shot. Remus y sirius se escabullen bajo la capa de invisibilidad de James, fuera del castillo de Hogwarts, a altas horas de la noche.


Los personajes son de la propiedad de JK Rowling.

Caminaban bajo la capa de invisibilidad de su amigo, intentando no hacer el suficiente ruido, revisando cada cinco pasos su mapa; para asegurarse de no encontrar a nadie en el camino. Aumentaron el ritmo de su caminar cuando se acercaban a la salida. Se despojaron de la capa apenas salieron: Estaba totalmente oscuro; la única luz que los acompañaba era la de la luna, aunque bastante escasa.

Sirius y Remus dejaron caer sus cuerpos sobre el húmedo césped.

- ¡Asombroso, por fin Libres! -. Dijo Sirius

Remus miró detenidamente la luna por unos segundos; Sacó del bolsillo de su pantalón un libro y de su capa la varita. Ignorando todo a su alrededor comenzó a leer iluminado por la varita.

- ¡Lunático! – Exclamó Sirius – Para alguien como tú, estar bajo la luz de la luna es un privilegio y lo malgastas estudiando.

- Lo…sé, pe-pero… - Remus trataba de hablar mientras leía; parecía ser un gran párrafo – No estoy realmente seguro de cómo se prepara cierta poción -. Dijo al terminar de leer.

- Pero, Lunático, eso lo podrás hacer mañana; tendremos una hora libre.

- Canuto, sabes que mi especialidad no son las pociones, necesito adelantar esta poción.

Remus volvía a su libro, pasaron pocos minutos de silencio y Sirius había saltado encima de él, sujetándolo por las muñecas, haciendo que soltara el libro y la varita. Acercó su rostro al de él. Remus podía sentir su respiración, su aliento e incluso los latidos de su corazón.

- Conozco algo en lo que sí eres bueno, también podrías adelantarte en eso -. Dijo Sirius tan cerca, que casi tenía su boca pegada a la de Remus, rozaba suavemente sus labios.

Remus esperaba que Sirius fuera rápido y lo besara, pero cuando creyó que lo haría, Sirius lo soltó y volvió a donde estaba.

Él dudó, pero al cabo de pequeños segundos, era él quien estaba encima de Sirius. Imitó los pasos de su amigo y comenzó a acercarse a él lentamente, veía claramente sus oscuros ojos, esos que muchas veces parecían leer los suyos.

- ¿Qué esperas, Lunático? – Dijo Sirius impaciente – No es el primero.

Veía a su amigo con tal impaciencia que no debía hacerlo esperar más. Soltó suavemente sus muñecas y acarició su cabello; le sonrió tiernamente y lo besó.

Era interminable, él tampoco deseaba que terminara, podía caer dormido entre sus labios por horas y Sirius parecía contento, también. Fue el beso más largo que alguna vez dio.

Habían pasado varios minutos, sentía sus labios cansados, pero realmente no quería detenerse.

Abrió lentamente sus párpados, para asegurarse de que Sirius los tuviera cerrados y vio su rostro; tan sereno, pensaba que ni los profesores ni los estudiantes en Hogwarts se imaginaban a Sirius Black de la forma en que él lo estaba viendo. Desvió su mirada al lugar en donde estaban sus cosas,

- ¡Mi chocolate! - Gritó Remus, soltando a Sirius y saltando rápidamente hasta su chocolate.

Sirius lo miró extrañado, seguramente pensaba que había arruinado ese gran momento por una barra de chocolate.

Remus estaba de pie, abriendo el envoltorio de la barra.

- ¡Dame! -. Le obligó Sirius.

- Olvídalo, es la última que me queda y tendré que esperar a nuestra próxima salida a _Hogsmeade_ -. Acababa de dar su primera mordida y su amigo ya estaba a su lado.

- Dije que no, Canuto -. Sirius lo miraba fijamente.

Remus presintió que debía correr. Y así lo hizo, Sirius lo persiguió.

No corrieron mucho, porque Sirius lo había atrapado bastante rápido y volvía a estar encima de él. Esta vez no se acercó lentamente; sino que lo besó de inmediato. Acariciando su cuello, de una manera que sólo él sabía.

Ambos tenían la respiración agitada y a Remus parecía encantarle. Al separarse; Sirius se levantó y volvió a recostarse donde estaban las cosas de Lunático y la capa de invisibilidad de James.

- ¿No querías chocolate? – Le preguntó Remus, mientras se reincorporaba en su lugar.

- Ya no, creo que tuve suficiente chocolate.


End file.
